


go gentle into that good night

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (only mentioned/hinted at though), German National Team, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: After the DFB decided on their final squad for Russia, Julian and Matze meet at the vineyard at night.





	go gentle into that good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temsah/gifts).



> A little birthday gift for my dear friend Temsah! This was rather spontaneous, so it's unbeta'd and also the summary sucks, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!

The air smelt clean, fresh, as if the storm had swept all of the day’s heat and sultriness away. Now, almost all traces of the rain were gone. It was already dark outside and the stone tiles were cold underneath Julian’s feet. During the day, they would have been too hot to step on, but now, it was a calming feeling, grounding him, as if there were roots growing from his soles into the ground.

Most of the windows had already been dark, most of his teammates asleep, and not even the reception had been manned when Julian had snuck out five minutes earlier. Usually, they met up earlier, in one of their rooms, but tonight felt special, different.

It was almost midnight when he reached the spot. Matze had found it, six days earlier when he’d been on a stroll in one of their breaks. Adjoining to their hotel was a vineyard, and just at the border, when you walked up a steep hill, where the mowed lawns met the perennials, there was a little arbour. It was nothing much more than a wooden frame, overgrown with vines, and a wooden bench underneath it.

“During the day, you have the most amazing view over the valley,” Matze had said with a quiet awe in his voice that Julian hadn’t heard before. It had quickly become his favourite spot, the place he went where he wanted to think, clear his head, Julian knew, and he’d been honoured when a few days later, he’d asked him to come along, making it theirs.

It had been Julian’s idea to meet there tonight, now that it had been decided, far away from the curious glances of the staff and their teammates, from the road and the village.

He almost couldn’t make out Matze’s silhouette in the dark, and he blinked a couple of times before he realized that he was laying on the bench, staring up through the beams of the arbour, up to where the stars that were shining above them.

“Hey,” Julian whispered, and he could hear Matze’s jacket rustle as he sat up, extending a hand for Julian to take, pulling him down beside to him.

His body felt warm next to him, comforting and familiar in the dark of the night. Julian shivered as their arms touched and Matze searched for his hand with his own again before shuffling closer to him, laying his head down on Julian’s shoulder.

Julian breathed out slowly, savouring the feeling, his heart suddenly beating faster even if he was unable to tell why.

“It’s beautiful out here.” He said, staring up at the sky. He hadn’t seen that many stars in a long while. The leaves of the vines rustled, somewhere far away, a car soared over the streets.

Matze nodded against his neck, his nose cold, before he sat up straight again. It was him who leaned in first, claiming Julian’s lips with his own in a kiss as gentle as the night surrounding them.

Julian startled at first, but then he pressed closer. He framed Matze’s face with his hands, stroking over the browbones, the cheeks, his ears. The bench had still been wet underneath his fingertips, so different than the warmth of the skin they were greeted with now. Their noses brushed against each other as they tried to find that perfect angle.

He smiled when he felt Matze’s tongue trace over his top lip, granting him access as soon as he’s wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and closer until their bodies merged into one. He slipped out of his hoodie, placing it on the damp wood before gently lowering Matze down on the bench, feeling the younger one’s lips spread in a smile as he pushed the jacket down his shoulders, pulled up his shirt. Matze let out a little gasp when Julian moved on to his neck, pressing gentle kisses against the vibrating skin, licking over his jawline, pressing kisses underneath his chin.

It felt wrong to let go of him, but Julian craved for skin to touch skin, so much that he sighed when he finally lowered himself down on the blond’s body, enclosing him in his arms. Matze panted as he traced his hand down, down over his abs, his navel, before ghosting his fingers over his most sensitive area, savouring the quiet mewl Matze let out.

“Are you laying comfortably, babe?” Julian whispered, his voice unusually loud, drowned by the silence of the vineyard.

He couldn’t see Matze nod, but he felt it from where had placed his hand on the side of his face, thumbing over those cherished sharp cheekbones again and again. He leant back down with a smile, making them become one once more as he rid them of their last garments, making them a bed out of their own clothes before the night swallowed the two lovers whole.

 

Later, when they laid next to each other, their heartbeats slowly returning to a normal pace, finding warmth in the other’s embrace, with Matze’s jacket serving them as a tiny makeshift blanket, it was Matze who found his tongue again first.

“I can’t believe we’re actually going. Up until the last minute, I doubted it. Doubted that we could have this.”

Julian sighed, almost irritated before. pulling him closer, pecking him on the forehead.

“Better believe it. We deserve this. Both of us.”

Matze chuckled, amusedly, turning his head. His eyes shone bright in the darkness. “Guess I’ll have to get used to the thought that I won’t get rid of you for the next month.”

That startled a quiet laugh from Julian. “You wouldn’t be able to if you wanted to. I don’t intend to let you go again.”

And when they kissed under the stars for a last time that night before stumbling down the steps together, finding their way back to the hotel, they didn’t have to look at each other before deciding they’d spend the rest of the night sleeping in the same bed again.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Title from Dylan Thomas' "do not go gentle into that good night" which the movie Interstellar introduced me too. The poem somehow always struck a chord with me, even if its theme and tone is vastly different to this little story 
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
